Lyra never forgets!
by twincest is wrong
Summary: Lyra spends her nights in the gardens and her room mates start to get worried and try to nose into her past, and wills life is a little easier with friends wanting love and not worring about his past more about exams about to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i own nothing to do with his dark materials and new poeple are my own!

hey everyone, this is my second fic i hope you enjoy! if you have any problems feel free to tell me! please tell me what you think! thanks!

Every night, every day. The pain never goes. Lyra sits with Pan in her lap on the garden bench. A daily ritual, "Pan Do you think Will does the same?" Lyra whispered to Pan with tears running down her face. "_I know he does Ly I can feel Kirjava I feel her!"_

Pan replied using his mind voice. "Pan you know how much I hate it when you call me Ly" (Ly being a nickname the girls at school had made for her).

Lyra stood up and started to slowly walk through the garden, remembering that time, the time she realized she loved Will, the moment she held that cherry to his lips to the moment there lips met for there last passionate goodbye. By the time she reached the steps of her new home, St. Sophia's she had been over the memories twice.

Lyra and Pan entered the dorm, all her 'flate mates' (well that's what she liked to call them) were sitting on there separate beds reading or talk to one another. Latisha, Elena, Elizabeth and Leigh the four girls that Lyra new she could trust with anything…..well almost anything. "And where have you been little miss" said Leigh the oldest and the undeclared leader of the five, with her beautiful green and blue snake daemon, you knew you could trust her no matter how sneaky and snake like her nature was, "Do you really need to ask Leigh she's been to the Biotic gardens again" said Elena as she circled Lyra trying to find some flower of leaf to prove her point, she was the one who was never shy to voice her opinion with her beautiful green and yellow parrot always on her shoulder Lyra never really trusted her! "Yer I have been I just need to think exams are really tough so glad to have one left" Lyra lied as she walked to her draws got her shower bits and pieces and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Girls I'm worried about her, her visits to the Garden are becoming more frequent and longer, and she's there almost every night" commented Elizabeth with her little cub daemon sitting next to her, his eyes concentrating on the bathroom door. "Oh girl you worry to much you know Lyra's weird! She must just like flowers to much!" again it was Elena as much as she loved Lyra she still didn't trust as much as she trusted the others her she new Lyra was hiding something and these girls shared EVERYTHING!

The only person who didn't join in on the conversation was Latisha who seemed to be off in her own world writing her little stories about books she's read, with her white tiger daemon curled up next to her with his head on her lap. Her eyes always had a mysterious look to them much like her tiger. Little did Lyra's friends know that Latisha knew everything about Lyra's past, one day Latisha went for a walk in the Botanic Gardens to study, she liked studying there because it was quite and very rarely were you disturbed when she saw Lyra sitting on a bench crying and Pan was out of site, that day Latisha found out about Lyra's true love and why Pantalaimon was out of site.

Lyra came out of the bathroom with pajamas on and ready for bed to find all of her room mates sitting one her bed! She new this day would come, the first one to speak was Elizabeth, "Lyra were worried about you, you seem to be so lonely you never go out unless its to the Gardens and you have no boy friends" Lyra was getting angry now, next it was Elena "Your hiding something from us, we want to know what it is" Lyra saw a glint of triumph in her eyes. Iorek Byrnison didn't call me Lyra Slivertonge for nothing thought Lyra. "Oh you're all being ridiculous I just like the night air and the smell of flowers, I don't have enough time for boy friends! I go out in the holidays don't I! You girls make me laugh" she replied as she pushed them off her bed and climbed under the covers. Well done Lyra thought Latisha as she to climbed under her sheets and was soon asleep, everyone soon after followed there lead.

Will was lying on his bed awake it was about 3 am, "Kirjava can you sleep?" he asked his daemon "of course I can't! Do you not think I feel how your feeling!" she replied angrily, "I know, I'm sorry its just it's been five years since I last saw her and" with tears falling down his checks he scrambled out of bed and went to the kitchen. He looked around the lounge room and smiled, this had been his home for the past three years, and in the three years his room mates had become his best friend, there was Leif who was the smart one, and thankfully the cook! And Justin the messy one, who had a different girl every week. And Kate the only girl in the house, she was the one everyone went to if they needed a shoulder to cry on.

He walked to the kitchen and got him self a drink of water, he nearly broke the glass when he heard a soft voice say, "You know, exams are tomorrow you should be getting sleep" its was Kate. "What about you missy" he replied in a tormenting kind of way. The both walked into his room, (as they often did) "Will, I know I can trust you! Can't I?" she asked in a shaky tone, Will was shocked he'd never heard her sound like that "Of course you can, what's wrong" he said and took her hand. "Well, its Justin he brings a different girl home each week and seems not to care about how the girl feels" Will was taken a back "So all this is about Justin! Oh Kate you scared me for a second there" he laughed, she smiled "But the thing is, I think I like him and when he bring all those girls I feel jealous and I hat it because he treats them like a magazine read it once then trough it away!" Will inside was laughing but he couldn't let her see it! "My dear Kate, talk to him about it! He only does it because he can! And none of those girls actually feel for him, now off to bed as you said exams start tomorrow" and with that she left with a smile.

The next morning was panic all round, Leif had made pancakes…….. In the shape of different atoms to help him study! Kate was eating while reading he books on psychology, and Justin was doing sums with his maple syrup, Will saw all of this and had to laugh, they all looked at him, and then each other and relised what they were doing and laughed too, that seemed to easy the stress a little.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oh my god this is hard, I need to think about the task at hand,"_ thought Will as for the first time… He had to make dinner for group of friends, which tonight include Fred and Hailey as well as Kate Justin and Leif!

"How you going over there mate," asked Leif in a mocking tone "Do you need help" at this point Will had food and pots and pans all over the place but he wanted to cook so he irately refused Leif's help "No thank…. oh crap…. I'm fine Leif I really am" it was about an hour and half later when they all sat down for dinner! "Can you believe last day of exams tomorrow!" said Hailey who was studying two subjects and often forgot the rest of the group only studied one! "Hold up, you only have one day of exams left! The rest of us were free!" replied Justin. "Don't be so cocky, you try studying two subjects at once I'd like to see how you'd fair" bawled Kate and stormed off to her room.

Will being the only one in the house to know why Kate had acted so followed her onto her bedroom, "Because I cooked you guys have to clean, that's the rules" said Will before closing the door to Kate's bedroom! "I take it you haven't spoken to him then" said Will as he sat down on her bed, "No" she cried and she leaped into his arms and cried.

"I wounder what her problem is" said Leif as he started to clean the kitchen. Hailey noticed Justin just staring at Kate's door, "Wow Justin I never thought girls doors interested you, and I thought it was what's behind them!" teased Hailey, everyone laughed but Justin, he stormed into his room and slammed the door! "Jees is this house moody or what" the three said in unison.

Lyra woke to find the four girls getting dressed and making as much noise and panic it could wake the dead, "what the hell is going on!" screamed Lyra over the top of the girls shouting, "Lyra get up, get up" said Latisha and Elena pulling her out of bed. "You have to get dressed quick, and oh my god clean you bed area" said Elena with a shaky voice. "Hold on. WAIT ONE GOD DAMN SECOND" (she felt weird saying "god damn" considering all that happened three long years ago) "what is going on here" now she was just mad! "Inspection, like now! HURRY" exclaimed Elizabeth and with this Lyra had gotten dressed and cleaned her area in the same about of panic as the others.

"Well done girls it seems you have once again kept your room clean and respectable" said Ms, Jenner "you girls get one more week of holidays for your year as a reward" and with that she left, "Boy was that close" sighed Leigh as she flopped onto her bed. "You guys could have woken me so I didn't have five minuets to clean" said Lyra while pulling a hole lot of cloths for under her bed, "And what do you think we had more then five, miss I'll sleep in and stay up all night" spat Leigh, "Lyra give it up no more show, we know something's wrong with you, were not stupid you sit on your bed crying all night, your always off to the gardens for no apparent reason it's either you tell us or…. or…. or" "Or what Leigh you'll kick me out, you'll poison my dinner. Go ahead. Maybe a person likes keeping there past to them self's maybe there past is to painful to have to look back on did you ever think of that? Did ever think MY MOTHER TRIED TO KILL ME! My father didn't want me so he gave me to Jordan collage and I grew up thinking him to be my uncle that I saw once a year and had to call Lord anyway! Do you think I travelled through 10 or more different worlds because it seemed like fun? Do you think I left the love my life so I could come live with THIS! NO I DID ALL THAT BECAUSE I AM EVE I AM THE ONE WHO WILL RE-BORN THE KINDOM OF HEAVEN" with that she stormed out of the room and out of the school all together. "Ok that was weird, did she say different worlds?" queried Elizabeth; " oh my god you girls are so insensitive do you not care about how she feels?" said Latisha. "Oh come off it of corse we care about her, but how are we to help her if we don't know what's up" said Elena and Elizabeth together, "Well you could have just sat her down and asked her instead of trying to threaten her onto telling you!" replied Latisha, "Girls she does have a point when Lyra gets back, we'll ask her then, if she ever comes back!" stated Leigh.


End file.
